Otters on Sampetra
by Natsushi
Summary: GrathXInbar. Elaboration on an actual scene in the book. My version to what happened to make Grath go with Inbar at the end of the story. Oneshot


**Otters on Sampetra**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Brian Jacques

* * *

_Sad winds sweep the shores,_

_Near a place called Holt Lutra,_

_Where first I saw daylight the day I was born,_

_And the lone seabirds call_

_O'er the grave of them all,_

_Whilst my tears mingle into the seas as I mourn._

_For those Tears of all Oceans,_

_Six pearls like pink rosebuds,_

_Once plucked from the waters beneath the deep main,_

_Oh, my father and mother,_

_Dear sisters and brothers,_

_In the gray light of dawn all my family were slain._

_They sailed in by nightdark,_

_Those cold heartless vermin,_

_Their pity as scant as the midwinter's breath,_

_Then laughing and jeering,_

_As slashing and spearing,_

_My kinfolk were slaughtered by wavescum to death._

_But their greatest mistake was,_

_They left Lutra's daughter,_

_I swore an oath that the seasons would show_

_My green arrows flying, _

_And seavermin dying,_

_Cursing with their last breath the swift song of my bow._

_So vengeance will drive me,_

_As long as my paw's strong,_

_To sharpen a shaft and my bowstring to stretch._

_The price the vermin paid,_

_For six pearls from a raid,_

_Is that death that bears the same name as I, Grath Longfletch._

Was what she had sung before sulking off to her place to sleep. While pondering what else she'd said, Inbar noticed Grath slink off into the forests of Sampetra. "So going t' sleep _was_ a ruse…," he muttered to himself. He stared a while longer at the blue sea letting the ottermaid have her peace, when he was suddenly jerked back to reality by small sobs, "G-Grath?" he said walking over to her timidly.

She was seated a few minute's walk away, leaning against a tree and sharpening her arrows while letting her sorrows flow freely down her face.

"You alright, Grath?" Inbar asked her.

"G-Go 'way," she sniffed, "Not in the mood."

"What's wrong?" he persisted.

"What do you thing is wrong, mate? I los' my family! Yes, I'll go kill their murderers. But afterwards, I have no place to go! Sure, Martin and Clecky and them have invited me to Redwall, but…"

"Yore babbling…" he said, lightly.

"I don't care. Please. Go away…" she cried, hugging her tail.

"Don't you want to come sleep by the fire, mate?"  
"No. Go." she said sternly. She did not really want to be mean to him. Heck, he was one of her greatest friends. He probably could tell that, but right now, all she really wanted was some peace and quiet.

"No." he said confidently.

"Eh?"

"No. I won't go."  
"Please?" she almost begged, "I need time t' think and-"

"Now, mate, who says y' can't think an' have company?" he sat down next to her, "Maybe thinkin' with someone might help you too."

She sniffed, giving in to his request. Besides, she was too tired to argue anymore. After a few minutes she said, "I don't know what to do after this. Where do I go?"

"Come with me." he said simply.

"Hmm?"

Inbar repeated, "Grath, come with me. Come live with me and my Holt. You c'n still be a Lutra otter, but live with us. Please? It'd um…it'd make…_me_ hap-happy."

Grath remained silent, but put her head against his sleek and muscular arm.

"An', um…maybe you could…" he trailed off.

"What?" she said quietly. Living with other otters would not be so bad, especially with Inbar, she mused.

"Um…maybe you could…be-be my m-mate?" he blushed, looking away.

"That's an awful lot to ask. Especially after I met you only a little while ago," she said, closing her eyes.

Inbar remained silent.

"Ah, you're being serious…"she said, "Well, in that case, my serious answer will have t' be…" Grath left off.

Inbar looked at her.

"…Yes."

"Thank you," he whispered, hugging her, "Don't ever feel that you're all alone, or that no one is there for you. I am. So just come t' me okay?"

"Okay," she said, hugging him back.

"Oh, and Grath?"

"Yes?"

"Don' cry too much. It makes me sad."

"Alright."

Inbar made to get up, "We'd best get back t' the others, or else they'd worry."

"Jus' a while longer," she muttered sleepily, cuddling his rudder-like tail in the way otters show affection. "Jus' a while longer, mother…"

Smiling, Inbar carried her back to the camp, "Don' worry, Grath Longfletch, you'll get a mother one day…"

* * *

A/N: Just a silly little one shot. Please review! Oh, and the last line, Inbar means a mother-in-law, if you do not get it…. 


End file.
